No Matter What
by ScarletRedApples
Summary: Edward and Bella are going through a rough patch in their marriage;arguing a lot.Bella notices Edward is now distant and so she makes a decision that she thinks will solve the situation.Will it just push them further apart or closer like they use to be?
1. Chapter 1 The Decision

**First fanfic,so go easy on me.**

**SM Owns Twilight.**

When you are in a marriage or relationship with somebody, people say that if you don't have at least a few arguments with them means you and your partner don't express your feelings to each other.

A marriage or relationship will have its ups and downs, but if you love that person enough you'll get through it eventually.

Well in my marriage with my husband, Edward we express too much feeling that it sometimes gets out of hand, but it rarely does.

Edward and I would argue about pretty much anything and at one point I started to throw things at him, and he once threw one of our vases at the wall. He wouldn't dare throw something at me.

But I still love him no matter what.

"Don't bring this onto me, Edward!"I yelled."It's your fault!"

"My fault? I have to work! If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be where we're at right now. That's why I have to 'cause you don't, Bella!"Edward yelled back.

No, he didn't!

"Yeah, I don't _work_ and the dinner magically appears on the table when you come home at night and the house magically cleans itself too! I have so much free time to just sit on the couch and do nothing!"I argued, leaving the room. I couldn't stand it anymore. He'd been the one who told me not to take a job because he said he made more than enough money for the both of us and our future.

Edward worked as a doctor and had just come home early this afternoon because it wasn't a busy day at the hospital he worked in, so he was told to come home. I'd been so happy that I could finally have a nice day with him, but he said he was going to see if, his brother, Emmett and/or his friend, Jasper could hang out before I could tell him what we could do together. He didn't even seem like he wanted to spend time with me anymore. So that was when I started the argument about him never being around.

I wish I could have the _old_ Edward back. The one who would text 'I love you' to me if he forgot to say it in a rush to get to work. The one who would bend over backwards, just so we could have a romantic night together. The one who'd do anything just so we could spend some time together. I really want the old Edward back.

I walked into our bedroom, ready to burst into tears, but Edward had followed me so I quickly slammed the door in his face and sat on the bed.

"Bella...please open the door," Edward pleaded; his voice was softer and lower.

"Go away, Edward!" I shouted, feeling tears run down my cheek because of the whole situation.

"I'm sorry...just please...please open the door," Edward said, still in a soft voice.

"Go see Emmett and Jasper. That's what you really want to do," I responded, my voice cracking twice.

"Bella..."

I didn't respond and waited for him to leave.

"Bella...I'm going to drive and clear my mind for awhile. I'll be back," I heard Edward say, and then I heard the front door closing.

I sighed.

The tears running down my cheek soon turned to quiet sobs into my pillow.

After a little while, with my eyes were bloodshot and there were tear stains on my cheek, got up and opened the door hesitantly. I checked the garage and saw Edward's silver Volvo was gone. The only thing left was my Mercedes Guardian that Edward got for me when my truck didn't have any more life in it.

I really missed _Edward_. I never thought we get to the stage where we were nearly always arguing. I always thought we'd have the 'happily ever after' forever.

Boy, as I wrong.

But, I still wish we did.

I turned on the television watching a random soap opera on the channel it was on.

And at that very moment I made a decision that I thought I'd never have to do. A decision I never wanted to do ever. But I had to, to save our marriage. All I hoped was that it worked.

**Sorry for such a short chapter.I'll try to write a longer one next time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Miss You

**There is an 'Edward's point of view' in this.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

Chapter 2

Edward came home, while I was in the kitchen cleaning off the counters. He walked in and sighed. I stopped cleaning.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry too...I'm not taking it back, but you need to take more time off work."

And then another argument started. I don't know why that made him so angry.

It went on for about 10 minutes.

"I still can't believe you still want to go there," Edward argued.

And that was the end of the argument because I didn't reply. We stood there starring at each other as tears began to fill my eyes.

I broke the silence.

"Edward, why did you marry me?"

"Because...I love you. You were it for me. The one for me. Perfect for me. You were what I've always wanted in a girl and you still are."

"Then...why doesn't it feel like it?" I asked my voice breaking.

Edward took a step closer to me, but I stepped away from him.

There was hurt in his eyes.

"Bella..."

"Edward...I think we need to take some time apart...for a while."

"W- what? No! Please, Bella. We don't need it! I can change!" Edward exclaimed, taken by surprise.

"It's for the best Edward. The arguing and all isn't making anyone happy and it doesn't solve anything."

"No, Bella! I need you in my life. I can't live without you. I love you."

"You can't live without me? What about all those hours at work and all the time you spend with your friends? And you tell me you love me now? Only now because I said that we need some time apart?" I questioned.

"Bella, I-," Edward tried to reason, his eyes watering.

I cut him off.

"Don't try to reason with me, Edward. You know it's for the better," I said, feeling tears slide down my face as I walked away.

I began packing some of my things into my duffle bag as Edward just walked in our bedroom.

"I'll get the rest of my things during this week," I sniffed.

"Bella, you don't- it's only temporary, right?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him, seeing his hurt/sad face and it killed me to see him like that.

"Maybe...," I whispered.

"No, no, no! You can't! Please don't leave me, Bella."

I zipped up my bag and walked to the front door with Edward following.

"Bye, Edward," I whispered audibly enough for him to hear.

He seemed to have gone into shock, but still followed me out the door to my car.

I got in and began to drive off.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell as I drove off.

I took a glance at the rear view mirror and the sight of him kneeling on the floor with his head buried in his hands nearly made me go back and comfort him, but I resisted, letting the tears fall.

I had no idea where to go for the night, so I headed to the one place where I'd find comfort.

I arrived in little over fifteen minutes and knocked on the door with my duffle bag.

"Coming!"

She opened the door surprised to see me at the door.

"Oh, Bella, what are you doing here?" Asked Alice, my best friend and Edward's younger sister.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked, bursting into tears.

"Oh, honey, of course you can. You can stay as long as you want," Alice replied, letting me inside her house and sitting us on her couch.

I cried for a bit, with a box of tissues and Alice by my side the entire time, trying to comfort me. Jasper was still at work and wouldn't be back till dinner time.

Once I stopped crying Alice asked, "What happened? What did my brother do this time?"

I began telling Alice about the arguing, but she knew we argued occasionally, how distant Edward had been and just the whole situation.

"Don't worry, Bella. I know you and Edward will work things out and everything will be okay," Alice assured me.

"Alice, you don't _know_ things will turn out okay. They might not," I sniffed, eyes red and face blotchy.

"Have I ever given you the impression that things won't turn out how I say they will? Have I been wrong about anything for that matter?"

"Well- oh, you were wrong that one time during Jasper's birthday when you weren't together yet. You said- ."

I was cut off by Alice.

"No, no. That's different. But other than that have ever been wrong?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly! So I know you and Edward will work things out."

"Okay," I simply replied, hoping she was right.

Alice showed me to the room I'd be staying in and helped me unpack my things.

Despite everything that's happened, I still missed him without a doubt.

**EPOV**

I am such an idiot! How could I let someone so...perfect like Bella go? Ugh!

I kneeled on the ground crying for a while before walking inside and into our bedroom.

I laid on the bed hugging Bella's pillow. It smelt like her. I missed her already. I am such a bad husband!

I laid there for awhile before deciding to that a quick shower. Bella's shampoo and other products were in the bathroom still.

After awhile I sent Bella a few voice messages and then I ended up on the kitchen floor with a bottle of whiskey, buzzed.

I heard the front door open and quiet murmurs. Bella! I started to get up.

"Bella?" I asked, in a croaky voice.

"No, idiot. It's me and Jasper," Replied my big brother, Emmett.

I slide back down to the floor.

"I didn't have work today and so Rosalie and I were out and saw Jasper who was going home early to surprise Alice and so we went altogether. We were at- ." Emmett was cut off by Jasper nudging him in the ribs, glaring and shaking his head. "Somewhere and saw Bella, upset," Emmett said instead.

"What did you do, man?" Jasper asked.

"She probably already told you what happened by now, if you saw her," I said, taking a sip of my whisky.

Emmett snatched it out of my hand saying,"Give me that!" And took a sip of it before setting it on the counter top.

"Okay- well...yes she did, but why?" Jasper calmly asked.

"How'd he know that?" Emmett whispered to Jasper.

He shrugged.

"So, why dude?" Emmett exclaimed, punching me in the shoulder, hard. I was glad Bella had Emmett and Jasper to protect her when I wasn't.

"I- I don't know what happened!"

"That doesn't explain it! Are you cheating on her?" Jasper asked, hesitantly.

"What? 'Course not! Why do you think that? Is that what Bella thinks! "I started to ask.

"A simple yes or no would have been fine," Jasper said, nonchalantly.

Emmett snickered.

"Guys, can you tell me where she is? I'm begging you! Please!" I begged.

"Sorry, dude. She told us specifically not to tell you where she is." Emmett apologised.

"Ah! I so screwed up!" I yelled, frustrated. "Come one, guys! You'd wanna know if it was Rosalie or Alice!"

"Yeah...but- ," Jasper said slowly, glancing at Emmett. "We promised her. Sorry. I'm sure she'll call you when she's ready."

I sighed. I had to get her back.

Suddenly, Jasper's phone rang.

"Hello...oh, yep...he's with me...yes...'Kay, darl'...yep, see you then, bye."

"Well, Emmett and I've gotta go," Jasper said.

"Maybe you could give Dad a call. He usually knows what to do," Emmett advised.

"Yeah, I will. Bye."

"See ya!" They called out in unison, as the front door slammed shut.

I sat on the floor for a bit, then got my phone off the floor and gave my Dad a call.

"Hello, Dr Carlisle Cullen speaking." Carlisle was also a doctor like me, but much more educated than me.

"Hey, Dad."

"Oh, hi Edward. Nice to hear from you. What's up?" He asked.

"Dad, I've really screwed up." And I began telling him about the situation.

"Edward, I'm surprised you'd done that to Bella...and slightly disappointed, son."

"I know Dad. I know. But what do I do to fix it?"

"Well Edward all I've got to say is give her some time before you go chase after her and wait for her," Carlisle advised.

"Okay. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye, Edward."

I thought about Carlisle's advice to me and decided I should probably go with it.

So that's what I intended to do...well at least try to anyway.

**I hoped you liked this chapter and EPOV!  
Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Night Out

**Okay, so we're back to BPOV where Alice and she are in the room Bella is staying in.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not me.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

Alice sat us on _my _bed and sadly looked at me, when we had finished unpacking all my things I had brought with me.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah...I'm...okay." _I just miss him_ I thought to myself.

"You're not...Bella, I know you still love him, I mean of course you do, but let's just have some fun and enjoy your time with just us two , kind of like...um...therapy...and maybe I could all Rosalie over," Alice pondered, bouncing off the bed. "It could be like an all day party! And at night; a slumber party!"

We both walked to the living room and sat on the white leather couch. Alice turned on the television.

Suddenly, Alice jumped up.

I looked up at her, surprised to her sudden outburst.

"I have the whole day and night planned out now. But it will have to go from today to tomorrow. So, first we're going shopping," Alice declared excitedly.

I pulled her back onto the couch. I didn't want to go shopping.

"What's second on the list?" I asked, stalling.

"Well, I-"

Alice was cut off by arms encircling her before she could tell me the second thing.

It was Jasper.

He kissed her cheek as Alice squealed," Jasper! What are you doing home so early?"

"I wanted to surprise you and on the way home I saw Emmett and Rosalie so we l came here," Jasper explained.

I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett and Rosalie walking in hand in hand towards us.

"Oh, hey Bella! What are you doing here? Where's Edward?" Emmett asked, coming over to give me a big bear hug.

Alice glared at Emmett as I hugged Rose.

I felt like crying when I heard Emmett say Edward

Alice took Jasper, Emmett and Rose away from me, whispering in hushed voices, as I just stood there. Alice was most likely telling them about Edward and I. They finished talking and came over to me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, we're sorry too," Jasper said, squeezing my shoulder.

Emmett nodded.

"Thanks guys."

We were silent for a second.

"Well...on the brighter side we're going shopping and then we're all hitting the new club in the city at night!" Alice exclaimed. "Rose, you in?"

"Definitely!"

"Guys, you coming?"

"Nah, Jasper and I have something else to do, but we'll definitely go to the club afterwards!" Emmett boomed.

"You better not be going to see...Edward...but if you are don't tell him where I am, okay? Promise me," I asked.

"We promise, Bella," They promised in unison.

"Okay, good."

"Okay, let's go!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Alice, Rose and I all took Alice's Yellow Porsche and drove to the mall, as the guys took Emmet's Jeep Wrangler to, what I presumed, Edward's and my house.

We arrived at the mall and immediately Alice dragged Rose and me to an expensive clothes shop once we stepped inside.

"This would look good on you, Rosalie," Alice believed, going through the clothes racks. "Bella, take a look around and tell me if you see something you like to wear to the club."

I began looking around and saw a red, spaghetti strapped dress, but when I saw the price I but I put it back. Then I saw another dress I liked. It was black, strapless, and tight with had a glittery belt. As I was about to look at the price, Alice came up to me and put a pile of clothes in my arms.

"Ooh, take that one too!" Alice gushed, adding it to the pile. "Now go try them on and try the black one on last!"

I tried on all of them, and saved the black one till last, like Alice had said.

I tried it on and stuck my head out the dressing room like the many other times I was looking for Alice or Rose after I had a dress on.

They were both sitting outside my dressing room, with their dresses they'd chosen out.

"Ooh, let's see!"

I opened the door wider to let them see.

"You have to buy it!" Rosalie cried out.

"I agree! Don't even look at the price. I'm paying," Alice agreed.

I protested but I knew Alice would win anyway. I don't know why I even tried.

Alice paid for everyone's dress and took us to the next shop. Victoria Secrets, lingerie shop. I went in, not bothering to protest to Alice. We all bought a few lingerie sets and then went to the shoe shop.

I got a pair of black strappy high heels, Rose got a pair of bright red pumps and Alice got a pair of black heels, like me, but they looked nothing alike.

After, we got a smoothie and then drove back to Alice's house.

Emmett and Jasper were there before us, watching football on television.

"Go the other way!" Emmett yelled at the T.V. "Oh, hey baby!" And went over to Rosalie and passionately kissed her.

Jasper and Alice were also having a similar reunion, as stood awkwardly by myself, thinking of how Edward use to greet me like that before any of the arguing.

"Now, we need to get ready! Here is what you guys are wearing," Alice clapped, handing Emmett and Jasper the clothes they were going to wear.

"It's not even night time yet, Alice," I told Alice as she went upstairs with Rose and I in tow.

"We always go through this when we need to get ready to go out. We need all the time we can get to get all three of us ready. You know that," Alice explained, taking out the things she needed to get us ready.

By the time Rosalie, Alice and I were all ready and dressed, it was night time like Alice had said it would be like.

We all walked down the stairs together, both Emmett and Jasper dressed in crisp, white button down shirts with black slacks waiting for us. When we came down Emmett whistled.

The couples embraced each other and we left in separate cars, because there wasn't enough room to fit everyone into one.

We all arrived at the new club and got out of the car. The words 'Club Metrix" in bright neon lights was at the front of the club, just above the door.

There was a line of people lined up, but Emmett knew the person who owned the place so we got in before everyone else.

The music was extremely loud and there were tonnes of people dancing on the dance floor and around the bar.

We all walked to the VIP seating place and ordered a round of drinks.

After a bit of drinking, we were all practically drunk, except for Emmett and Rosalie who'd offered to drive everyone home, we all went to dance floor and I danced with some guy, but I didn't care.

He was grinding into my ass with his hands on my hips.

When the song ended, I turned around and giggled, "Bye, Mr I-don't-know-your-name." And ran away still giggling back to the sitting area, where Emmett and Rosalie were making out, Rose straddling him.

"Hi guys," I greeted, waving at them.

They ignored me, so I went to find Alice and Jasper.

Alice was dancing with a guy who wasn't Jasper so I pulled her to me and away from him.

We ended up laughing because she fell on me. Then we began to dance together.

"That's hot," Jasper said coming out of nowhere.

We all started dancing together then.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now it's time to go," Emmett announced with Rose by his side.

"Let's go!" Rosalie shouted, above the music, walking out, with me in tow.

"I love you, Rosalie," I slurred, as she strapped me in the car.

"Love you too, Bella" Was the last thing I heard after a day/night of being with my friends.

They were the greatest friends ever.

**There will be EPOV on the next chapter about what he did that night.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Glancing

**I would like to thank everyone who reads this story and especially the ones who reviews, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga, not me.**

Chapter 4

After talking to Carlisle, I decided to call Alice. She is one of Bella's best friends, so I assumed she would most likely have at least heard from her by now.

"Yes, Jerk?" Alice answered.

_So Bella has talked to her_. _I knew she would._

"I know. I know I'm a jerk. I'm sorry. I just- can you tell me where she is?" I inquired, running my hand through my hair. It was a habit.

"I'm not the one you're supposed to be apologizing to, Edward. And as Bella's best friend I can't tell you where she is, sorry," Alice replied, unhelpfully.

"Please Alice. You gotta tell me! Please!" I begged.

"I can't and if she wanted you to find her she would have contacted you by now. And she will, you just have to give her some time."

"Why is everyone saying that?"

"Because, they're right. Just-" Alice sighed through the phone. "If you really want to see her then come out tonight, but you can't talk to her. You can only _watch_ her from a far. Whoa that sounds so stalker-ish!"

"Aw, why can't I?"

"Because she isn't ready to see you yet. Now do you want to come or not?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then you can't stand too close to her and make sure she doesn't see you and if you talk to her, I will make sure she doesn't see you. Ever."

_What a big threat from a little pixie_.

"Okay got it, Alice. Thanks a million."

"Come to the new club 'Club Metrix' at six thirty-five."

"Yep, okay."

"I'm doing you a huge favour so you owe me."

"Yes, I know. See you, bye"

I was extremely ecstatic to be able to see Bella again; even though I wasn't allowed to talk to her, I still got to see how she was coping without me. I'm glad I called work to tell them I wouldn't be able to work for awhile; otherwise I wouldn't be able to go to the club.

At that very moment, the door bell rang.

I opened the door to find the delivery man standing with a box.

"I'm looking for a-"He stopped to look at his papers,"Mr Edward Cullen."

"That's me."

"Here is package for you. Please sign here." He told me handing his clipboard for me to sign.

"Okay, thanks and have a nice day."

"You too, bye."

I took the box to the kitchen and looked for a name of the person who'd sent his to me. But there wasn't one. Only my name and address was there.

I had a hint of who it might be from and my excitement rose.

I opened the box wearily. There was a note on top of some kind of material.

_Guess who Edward!_

_No, I'm not who you think I am, coz I know you, Edward._

_Now, I want you to wear this tonight with those shoes I bought for and you didn't know about till a few weeks after._

_It should be about 5:30 right now, so go get dressed!_

_Now don't forget it's at 6:30 at Club Metrix!_

_Bye!_

_From your favourite sister, Alice._

_P.S. Don't forget what I told you! And put this in the bin now because she will find it when you two get back together and blame me...even though she'll have me to thank!_

It was really weird how Alice knew who I thought the box might be from and how she knew it would be five-thirty on the clock when I opened this.

Favourite sister? She was my _only_ sister.

I did as Alice said in the note and ripped it up then put it in the bin.

I took out the contents in the box. It was a white button-up shirt and black slacks.

I took them up stairs and got changed; getting the shoes Alice instructed me to wear.

I was glad Alice didn't make me wear a tie because Bella was the one who usually helps with it, even though I know how to do it, Bella is the one who fixes it.

It was six-forty five, so I had a few minutes to spare. I walked passed our dresser where Bella and I kept some things.

_I wonder when she'll come and get the rest of things. I hope never so there will be a part of her still here...but it's still not the same. But maybe I could talk to her when she comes by, or what if she wants me out of the house when she gets the rest of her things? Or what if she comes when I'm not home?_

As six-thirty came around, I got my keys and began to drive to the club.

The bouncer let me through because he and I use to go to the same high school and we use to play football together, plus a few other guys.

I had no intention of getting wasted because I was driving home, but maybe one or two drinks wouldn't hurt.

I walked up to the private sitting area to find Rosalie straddling Emmett.

"Hey, guys."

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

Rosalie just glared.

"Oh, nothing just came to have a few drinks." I lied, sort of.

"Right..." Emmett said, stretching out the word, suspicious.

He turned his attention back to Rose.

I looked down at the dance floor and searched for Bella. I found her dancing with some guy. More like grinding. His hands were on her hips and she had her back pressed against his chest. And she looked as beautiful as she always was.

I balled my hands into fists, jealous.

When the song ended Bella said something to him and ran away. She found Alice and a guy who wasn't Jasper, dancing and pulled her away, both of them falling over laughing. They both must be drunk. Alice and Bella then began to dance together, and I had to admit was hot. Jasper came later on to find them and they all began to dance together.

I wish I could go dance with Bella right now. I want to feel her body against mine as we danced together like we did last time we all came to a club.

I turned around and saw Emmett and Rosalie getting up and going down the stairs. They were sober so I assumed they were driving.

I grabbed an unopened bottle of beer from their table and took a few sips.

I watched them get Alice, Bella and Jasper, taking them out of the club. Rosalie had her arm slung around Bella and Emmett had both his arms around Alice and Jasper.

I followed them out and watched them buckle them up and then both of the cars they came in drove away. So I decided to go home as well. There wasn't reason for me to stay anyway.

I drove home and sat on the couch.

I couldn't stay away from Bella, but I had to till she was ready to talk to me again, however long that will be. I felt so empty without her. Bella completed me, as girly as it sounds it's true. I'd do anything to get her back. Anything.

Tears began to fill my eyes. I was officially a girl.

_I love you, Bella. Please come back._

**Did any of you guys think the box was from Bella?**

**Sorry for making this chapter so short. I'll try to make it longer next chapter.**

**The next chapter is BPOV when she wakes up in the morning after coming back from the club.**

**To all the people who reviewed, thank you and please continue reviewing.**

**To all who haven't reviewed, please review, it'll make my day!**

**So review please!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Bouquet Of Roses

**So this is Bella's morning after a night of clubbing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga, not me, though I do own the movie name and idea in this chapter.**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

The morning after clubbing, I had a massive hangover and the curtains were thin therefore the sun shone through and it hurt my eyes so I rolled onto my side facing the other way. I don't even remember how I got into bed last night or what had happened in the club. The memories were fuzzy and I was still in yesterday's clothes.

I heard somebody come into the room and place something on the bedside table.

"Bella?" It was Rosalie. The sober one.

I grumbled in response.

"I went out to get everyone some greasy food and Tylenol. I put it on your bedside table, okay?" Rose whispered.

_She was the best._

I mumbled," Thanks, Rose," and she left the room.

I took the Tylenol and swallowed it with some water that Rose also brought in.

I dug into the greasy food and turned on my phone that I turned off.

There were three voice messages from Edward.

I didn't know whether I should listen to them or not, but I hadn't hear his voice in the last twenty-four hours.

"Bella, where are you? Please come home! I need you! Please! I'll do anything you want!"

That was the end of the first message. I felt my heart break at his begging and his hurt voice.

I listened to the next one. It was five minutes from the first one.

"Bella, love, please call me or just come home! I miss you so much it hurts! Please! I love you!"

I was shocked he said he loved me through a voice mail after not saying it for a very long time. But I still like hearing it just the same.

The last message was seven minutes from the second one.

"Love, I miss you so much! I'm so sorry for being such a bad husband and for being a jerk. Please call me when you get this so we can just talk it through! I promise I will try to make it work."

The desperate pleading was really making me want to call him, but I just couldn't. I shouldn't after all that we went through.

I silently sobbed in my bed. My headache and food forgotten. All I could think about was Edward's pleads and Edward himself.

I don't know how long I laid there crying for, but Rosalie and Emmett came in.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Rose asked, softly.

I wiped my eyes.

"It's nothing, really," I sniffed.

"It was Edward, wasn't it?" Emmett asked, going into protective mode.

I ignored Emmett's question.

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid," I sniffed, getting up.

Rosalie and Emmett glanced at each other, not buying it, but stopped asking me about it.

"So, where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked groaning slightly, changing the subject.

"Their downstairs, groaning about their headache, like you," Emmett smirked.

"Okay, well let's go see what they're doing now," I said, pretending my head didn't hurt at all, when really it was killing me.

I grabbed my food and headed downstairs, holding my head and squinting at the bit of sun that shone in.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on their couch. I sat next to Alice and all that movement didn't help anybody.

"Stop moving!" Alice groaned.

"Stop talking so loudly," I replied, closing my eyes and curling upon the couch.

"Shut up the both of you," Jasper grumbled.

Alice and I went completely quiet.

Rose and Emmett were both snickering behind us and walked over to the other couch and sat down together.

I heard Emmett get up but didn't bother to look at what he was doing.

A loud horn went off and all three of us jumped.

Emmett was laughing his head off behind us with a horn and Rosalie was stifling a laugh on the couch near us.

"Emmett!" We all yelled in unison and that hurt, for all three of us.

He did it twice more before Jasper jumped up and began to chase Emmett around the house, even though I knew it made your headache worse, but Emmett annoyed us all.

"Rose, never annoy a hung over person like Jasper, unless you want to get chased," Emmett panted.

Jasper gave up and came back to sit on the couch again. It must have hurt that much for him to stop. I would have also done the same, if I wasn't so hung over and I bet Alice would've as well.

"Tired already, Jasper?" Emmett teased, panting.

"I could take you on if I wanted to," Jasper said.

"Okay, next week on the football field," Emmett challenged.

"Unlike you I have a job, so I can't."

"I have a job! And a better one at that!" Emmett declared.

"Sure you do," Jasper sarcastically responded.

"Okay, another day then, but till then, Whitlock."

"Yes, till then Cullen."

"Boys," Rose said shaking her head at their idiocy.

Emmett and Jasper then sat where they were sitting before and Jasper closed his eyes, trying to endure the headache.

I heard movement and instantly Emmett was up to something.

Then suddenly the sound of a cheering crowd came out of nowhere.

I squinted up at the television.

Emmett had turned on the T.V to the football channel.

I threw a cushion at him, as he snickered.

Rosalie hit him.

"Rosie!" Emmett whined, rubbing his arm where Rose hit.

"You're so going to get it when they sober up," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, on the football field."

"Yes, but also another time."

Emmett just shrugged it off.

"I think we'll have to reschedule the all day party for another time...but we can have our slumber party tonight if I don't feel so hung over," Alice said, quietly.

I just nodded.

By the afternoon, all three of our headaches minimized and Rosalie gave up water from time to time.

We had all gathered the swimming pool in Alice and Jasper's back yard and decided to have a barbeque.

"Okay, I am never drinking ever again," Alice declared.

Everyone turned their heads, eyeing Alice, knowing she would never do that, after all the times she said she'd never drink again.

"Okay, okay! I only meant for this week...or three days," Alice surrendered, whispering the last part.

Everyone laughed.

Jasper and Emmett were minding the BBQ, while us girls were sitting on the edge of the pool with our feet dipped in.

Emmett shadow appeared behind us and Rose was the first to see him.

"Don't you dare push us in the pool, Emmett!" Rosalie scolded, turning round to glare at him.

"I wasn't!" Emmett defended himself, grumbling back to the BBQ where Jasper was laughing.

"Told you not to do it, man," Jasper told Emmett patting him on the back.

My phone vibrated in my pocket suddenly and took it out to see who it was.

It was Edward, and he'd left a voicemail because my phone had been on _silent._

"Bella, I-"And that was the end of the message.

"Was that Edward?" Alice asked in a whisper.

I nodded.

"What did he say?" Rose asked softly.

I handed her my phone to let her hear and she gave it to Alice to listen to after.

"He was probably just nervous," Alice said.

"Probably...," I replied.

Other than the guys talking loudly behind us, we were quiet for a minute.

"Bella, have you ever just wondered if you should just go home and...Forgive him?" Alice questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I have," I whispered barely audible. "Do you guys think I've done the right thing by leaving him like this?"

"Well, to be honest Bella, I don't know. But I think that maybe a little time away from each other is healthy...but not too much," Rosalie replied.

"I'm with Rose on this one," Alice said.

"Have you ever thought of maybe just giving him a second chance and see how that goes for the two of you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah- no- I- don't know," I stammered. "But thanks for the advice guys."

I hugged them.

"Okay, break it up ladies. It's time to eat!" Emmett boomed.

We all ate the hot dogs and drank soft drinks around the pool, just talking. At one point when everyone had finished eating and was just sitting around, Emmett walked on the side of the pool and Jasper, Alice and I all looked at each other, quickly jumping up and pushed Emmett into the water.

"Hey!" Emmett cried out when he resurfaced, getting out of the pool, drenched.

Jasper, Alice and I all laughed, including Rosalie who was watching from behind us.

"Come on. You can wear something of mine while your clothes dry," Jasper offered.

For the rest of the afternoon we did anything to keep ourselves occupied. From board games to eating food, watching television to video games, truth or dare to karaoke. Anything really. But it was still a really fun afternoon. I was glad they took a few days off work to come to comfort me, but I couldn't help feeling like a burden even though everyone assured me I wasn't.

By dinner time, Alice, Rose and I had finished making honey soy chicken noodles that Alice wanted to try out and set it on the table. The dessert was chocolate pudding and Emmett started drooling, figuratively speaking, when Rose brought it out after everyone had finished eating.

"Let the slumber party begin!" Exclaimed Alice, once the table was cleared.

"We're not staying for the slumbering part, but we'd be happy to stay for the rest of it," Rosalie told Alice.

"That's good enough for me!"Alice replied, twirling around the room.

Rose and I both helped Alice grab the things she needed and brought them downstairs. Pillows, blankets, DVDs and other things were scattered around the living room floor in front of the TV. The guys had to move the couches for everything to fit.

First we all had a mani-pedi (manicure and pedicure) much to my dismay and protesting. I got mine painted blood red, Alice had hers painted pink and Rose, yellow. Emmett and Jasper were in the basement doing something I wasn't sure of, saying they would come up when we weren't doing anything girly. Their words, not mine.

After the nail polish dried we made some buttered popcorn for the movie we were going to watch.

"Mmm...I smell popcorn!" Emmett drooled, coming from the basement.

"And he comes up when he smells the food," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

It took us about six minutes to decide on a movie to watch. Alice and Rose wanted to watch a romantic movie, whereas Emmett wanted to watch an action or horror movie. As for me I was Team Switzerland. I didn't mind either way. Alice wasn't very happy with my decision.

"How about we flip a coin?" Jasper reasoned.

"But what if we lose?" Emmett whispered to Jasper.

"It will be fair though," Jasper whispered back.

"How about paper-scissors-rock?" Emmett suggested.

"Okay, fine. Me against Emmett," Alice agreed.

"Paper, scissors, rock!" They said in unison.

"Paper beats rock! I win!' Alice exclaimed.

"How can paper beat rock? Paper doesn't magically wrap around a rock, but a rock can tear the paper," Emmett complained.

"Stop being such a sore loser. And a rock can't tear paper," Alice said.

"It can!"

"How? Magically?"

"No, but- if it wrapped around paper, it doesn't just like die or anything!"

"Can we just pick a movie already?" Rose sighed.

"Okay, we'll make you a deal. How about we watch whatever we want right now and the next time we watch a movie you guys can pick. Deal?" Alice offered.

"Deal!" Emmett approved.

Alice and Rose ended up watching a movie called 'Red Rose Petals.' It was one of my favourites. It was about guy who was trying to win a girl back, after she and him got into a fight (leading her to move out), by doing romantic gestures. He pretends to be her secret admire and gets a bunch of roses delivered to her door every Saturday and each beginning of a new week a envelope is delivered to her door with a love poem (he writes himself) and red rose petals. And after a whole year the guy reveals who he is and they get back together. It was a comedic romance so the guys didn't get that bored. We all were having so much fun, but I couldn't help but feel like someone was missing. Edward.

Near the ending of the movie, I dozed off and during the middle of the movie Emmett and Rose left to go home, but said they'd be back in the morning.

I was lying on Alice and Jasper's living room floor with pillows and blankets, when the door bell rang. It was too early for me to be up, or for Emmett and Rose.

"Alice, go get the door," I mumbled, nudging her leg with mine.

She grumbled.

I groaned

"Fine I'll get it," I mumbled, getting up and stretching, then went to get the door.

It wasn't Emmett and Rosalie. It was the floral shop delivering service.

"Good morning, madam. I'm looking for a...Mrs Bella Cullen. Is she home?" The blonde haired delivery man asked.

"Yeah, that'll be me."

"Here's a flower delivery for you."

I took the bouquet of red roses from him.

"Who are they from?"

"The sender specifically told us not to tell. He said that you'd know when you get these," He replied unhelpfully, though I did have a hint of who it might be from.

"Okay, thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

I sat down on the couch and examined the roses. There was a card.

_To my beautiful Bella,_

_Life without you? Not a chance. Life with you? Endless romance. _

_I love you._

_From Edward._

After reading the last elegant written word, I already had tears running down my cheek.

"Bella," Alice softly from the floor and came up to the couch to hug me.

"Are those from that brother of mine?"

I nodded, letting her see the card.

"Aw..."

"I just miss him, Alice."

"I know you do, honey. Ssh...," Alice hushed.

I cried for awhile and drifted off to sleep again still holding the bouquet of roses.

I woke up to the sound of hushed voices nearby and sat up to see Emmett and Rosalie talking to Alice and Jasper.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Bella, you're awake," Alice stated.

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, guys. No need to worry. I just overreacted a little," I replied.

They all glanced at one another, but let it slide.

We had breakfast, well more like lunch, and cleaned up the mess we made last night.

"We should so go to the Children's Charity Ball tonight. There will be food, entertainment and dancing. It will be so much fun! And everything you pay for goes to charity," Alice informed.

"Okay, sure," We all agreed.

That afternoon, Alice got us all ready for the ball. She'd already had the dresses/gowns in her closet for us. Mine was red, strapless, had little diamantes, glitter and flowed to the ground. Rosalie's was golden yellow, also strapless, and was backless. And Alice's was pink, with spaghetti straps, a cut out in the side so you could see her leg and it had a sparkling belt. I had my hair half up half down, Rose's hair was curled into looses curls and Alice was straightened. We all had matching shoes, but it was just in the colours of our dresses. We all helped each other with our makeup and we walked down the stairs.

Jasper and Emmett were in there black tuxedos with a bowtie, waiting for us.

We all took two cars, like the other day at the club and went to where they held the charity ball.

Once we arrived, Alice gave us all the invitations you had to show them when you get in, that nobody knew she had.

We all walked into the huge ballroom. It was decorated with all sorts of decorations, the tables were neatly set and everyone was lining up to get in.

We walked to our reserved table and sat down, watching the couples on the dance floor. People were still coming so it wasn't time to eat yet.

"Wanna dance?" Alice asked Jasper.

"Sure."

"Yeah, let's go," Rosalie said to Emmett, then looking at me, "Do you want to come?"

"No thanks. You two go ahead."

"You sure, Bella?"

I nodded, knowing it be weird if I got up to dance by myself to a slow song.

I just sat there at our reserved table and watched everyone there have fun.

"Bella?" Said a familiar voice behind me. I would know that voice anywhere.

I turned around to find Edward wearing a tux and bowtie.

"Edward...," I breathed. I couldn't believe he was here.

**Sorry I left that cliffy there. But next chapter will be back to EPOV so I hope you enjoy that when I publish it.**

**Please review! Pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6 One Step At A Time

**Sorry, I haven't updated, so I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

When I received the yearly invitation to the Children's Hospital Charity Ball, I nearly declined the invite, but I was going to be presented an award (even though I wasn't getting the award from the Children's Hospital, but they had the same executive so that's why) and Carlisle wanted me there since Esme, my mother, was going out of town that night. Alice, Emmett and I only get the invitations because Carlisle is the executive/manager of that hospital and for the one that I work in, and Alice and Emmett usually take Jasper and Rosalie as their 'plus ones'. This year I didn't get to tick 'plus one'. I usually went with Bella, but not this year. This year I was going alone. That was pretty depressing shit right there.

So, today is the day of the ball and I may possibly see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper there as well. And I know that if they do go I will be in for one hell of a lecture from them, but I deserve to be told off for what I did.

I put on my tuxedo and a bowtie that I didn't want to wear, but I had no choice but to. I got into my Volvo and headed to where the ball would be taking place.

The valet took my car and I walked in with my invitation.

"Hi Dad," I greeted Carlisle when I saw him, standing by the table we'd be sitting at.

"Edward, long-time no see," Carlisle replied, giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah, sorry, I've just been busy with...everything."

"I know, son. You should come by one day. Your mother would love to see you."

"Yep, of course."

"Carlisle, I want to introduce you to my wife," A forty year old man said to Carlisle.

I motioned that I'd be going and Carlisle nodded in acknowledgment.

I walked up to a few of my co-workers as they arrived and my eyes wondered around the well decorated room, which was when I saw a women with the exact brown mahogany hair as Bella. I looked up to see my siblings and their husband/wife dancing on the dance floor and wondered if that really was Bella because anyone can have the same hair colour as Bella, but I decided to walk up to her anyway.

With each step I took, my heart rate quickened. Every question I wanted to ask and everything I wanted to say ran through in my head as I got closer.

"Bella?" My voice slightly shaky.

"Edward...," Bella breathed as she turned around. She looked so beautiful, words couldn't describe her. My breath was knocked right out of me. All I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around her and never let her go, forgetting our situation at hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I always come to this event and you know it," I replied.

"I don't-"I cut her off.

"I miss you, Bella. Please come home," I pleaded.

"Edward, I-"

"Would everyone please take their seats," Said the host of the party.

"We'll talk later," I said before walking to my table.

Once everyone was seated, the host began.

"Welcome everybody to the Children's Hospital Charity Ball. Now please put your hands together for the department's..." And that man's speech went on for a while, but my eyes were constantly glancing at Bella. I caught Alice's eye and she just glared. Bella must have told her what happened.

The awards were announced, as I tried to keep my eyes on the stage and Bella at the same time.

"Now this award goes to a young man who puts in a hundred and ten percent into his work. Would you please come up here, Dr Edward Cullen," The host announced.

I had barely heard my name being called, but when Carlisle patted me on the back and the room erupted with applause, I stood up and walked onto the stage and shook the man's hand, taking a photo. I was glad I didn't have to do a speech because I was so not ready for it.

As I walked down the stairs Bella and my eyes locked for a minute, but she broke the eye contact.

Once everything that needed to be said was said, the waiters came to take your orders for the food that was already cooked. The food was nice, but all I could think about was Bella.

When couples began to descend onto the dance floor, I knew it was just about time to leave soon.

When I saw Bella get up to leave with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, I quickly told Carlisle I was going and ran up to Bella.

"Bella," I called.

She turned around, leaving the others.

"Edward, we-"

"I need to talk to you," I interrupted her.

I grabbed her wrist and took her to a store room and locked the door.

"We can't be in here, Edward," Bella protested, pulling away from me.

I ignored her protesting.

"Bella, I miss you so much. Please come home," I pleaded.

"I- I need some time, Edward," She sighed.

"Don't you miss me too?" I asked in a whisper.

"I-I...yeah, I do," Bella whispered back.

_She missed me!_

"Well then come home."

"It's not that simple, Edward. I can't just come back and pretend nothing is wrong."

"We can work it out! And I'll do whatever you want to make it how we use to be," I promised.

"I can't..."

"Can you give me another chance? Just- at least consider it."

"Okay...I'll...consider it," Bella whispered.

_Yes! I have a chance!_

"Thank you!"

Bella smiled a weak smile, and went to open the door. I followed her out.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed, with the others behind her," We thought we'd lost you!"

Then they all saw me.

"Oh...What have you two been up to?"

"Just talking," I replied.

"Right...Sure you were," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows.

"We were just talking, Emmett," Bella told him, rolling his eyes, with a slightly pink blush on her cheeks.

"And is everything okay?" Rose asked Bella, but I answered.

"Yep, everything's perfect."

"Alright then. We'd better get going now, bye," Alice responded.

They all began to walk away, but Rosalie and Emmett stayed behind.

"You better not do anything to hurt Bella, Edward," Emmett warned.

"Yeah, we'll know if you do...But good luck in trying to get her back," Rosalie said to me, changing moods.

"Yeah, good luck, man. She miserable without you," Emmett agreed.

"Thanks."

They left and I followed them, going into my Volvo and drove home.

_She said she missed me! And she would consider coming back to me!_

I smiled at the thought.

When I got home I almost did the 'happy dance'.

I decided to go take a shower instead. After, I got into bed, hugging Bella's pillow, drifting off to sleep and all the dreams I dreamt were all starring Bella. That was the first night that I slept contently, ever since Bella left.

In the morning while eating breakfast, I decided to buy Bella roses again. After eating I drove to the floral shop and bought a bouquet of roses with a card.

The rest of the morning was quite uneventful. But during the afternoon I did go buy groceries and bumped into Jasper and Alice. They both told me off for hurting Bella, but then, like Rosalie and Emmett, told me to get her back and stuff like that. I was glad that they were all supporting me in getting Bella back.

An hour and a half after dinner, the doorbell rang, so I went to see who it was and was surprised when I saw who it was.

It was Bella, Alice and Rosalie. And they were all drunk except for Rosalie. Bella was wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, Alice was also wearing a tee-shirt, but was wearing it with denim shorts and Rosalie was in a thin cardigan and denim shorts.

"Sorry for coming over like this. They insisted on coming and it was really annoying; their bugging, so I drove them here," Rosalie explained to me.

"No, it's no problem. Come in," I replied, opening the door wider for them to come in.

They all sat on the couch and Bella and Alice were just giggling.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked.

"Beer!" Bella shouted. It sounded more like she was saying, "buy ear." She was adorable when she was drunk.

"What about some orange juice? Anyone?" I asked.

"I'll have one!" Rosalie called.

"Orange beer?" Alice slurred.

"Er...yes." It sounded like a question.

I poured them all one glass and set it on the coffee table.

They all took a sip.

"It tastes like orange juice," Alice said.

"Tastes like oranges," Bella observed.

"So what encouraged them to drink?" I asked Rosalie.

"I rather not say. It would make you feel...sort of sad? And Bella will get angry at me for telling you...so...," Rosalie explained.

"Aw...come on. Please tell me," I begged.

Rosalie sighed.

"She got both of your bouquet of flowers and read the cards attached. She cried both times after reading them. It was painful to watch, not being able to comfort her or take away the pain...The only person who could take away the pain was you...And still is you," Rosalie told me ,"Alice and Bella then began drinking till they were both drunk; the flower delivery was messed up that's why it came so late and Jasper and Emmett went out to do...God knows what, and I'd only left them for a minute because I was on the phone, when I got back they were drunk and Bella kept bugging me to take her to your house and I had to bring Alice along because I couldn't just leave her by herself...and Bella began crying coz I said we couldn't come...She misses you, Edward...Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I are all trying to get her to give you a second chance."

I listened intently to every word, upset that I had caused her so much pain...but happy that she wanted to see me.

This was Rosalie and my first heart-to-heart.

I looked over at Bella and Alice, who are on the floor mumbling to each other drunkenly, not listening to us talk.

Bella caught me staring, got up, unstably and sat next to me on the couch.

"Edward, I've missed you so much!" Bella said, exasperating the 'so', awkwardly hugging me.

"I've missed you too, love."

I hugged her back, glad to have her in my arms.

"Rosalie, you can watch some T.V. if you wanna," I told her, because she seemed bored and tired.

She turned it on and flicked through the channels, till she found something she wanted to watch.

After a few hours later, Alice fell asleep on the other couch and Rosalie seemed to have drifted off as well. And Bella was slowly nodding off, but I could tell she was trying to stay awake, laying her head on my lap.

"Bella, it's nearly midnight, I think you should go to sleep," I advised.

Bella got off my lap to stretch and I instantly missed her warmth. I also got up to stretch and my legs felt numb.

Rosalie moved around, before taking up all the room on the couch and Alice was taking up the other one. I got two blankets and covered both Alice and Rosalie and gave them both a pillow. Bella sat on the floor with her eyes drooping.

"I guess you'll have to sleep in our bed," I said, with a hint of excitement as I carried her to our room and gently laid her on the bed.

I was now glad that the guest room was filled with boxes of things and junk. I then realized she probably wouldn't feel comfortable with me sleeping next to her.

"Um...I'll sleep on the floor downstairs tonight," I told her, tucking her.

I was about to go downstairs, but Bella grabbed on to my wrist before I could go get them.

"Stay, don't go, Edward," Bella murmured, not letting go of my wrist.

A whole bunch of emotions ran through me, but it settled on surpised.

"Bella, it's not you talking, it's the alcohol. You'll regret this in the morning if I stayed with you," I clarified, really not wanting to say those words.

"I'm sober-ish now, Edward. Just- come to bed. I won't regret it." Bella whispered the last part.

"Okay."

Once I changed, I got into bed and Bella instantly curled up to me.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

At least Bella was a little more comfortable around me now. It was a start to how we use to be, though we have a long way to go, but we'd do it one step at a time, together.

**That was chapter 6 for you guys! Hope you liked it!**

**Yay! Bella is warming up to Edward again!**

**Just so you all know, I may not get the next chapter up for a little while because I'm going on holiday, but if I can squeeze in some time, I may get 1 more chapter published.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 Friends

**Hey guys! I'm back...well I was back about a week and a bit ago, and during that time I was working on this chapter (Though some days I wasn't on the computer). Sorry it took so long to get published, so I hope this makes up for it (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I woke up with a massive headache, just like the morning after in the club the other day, but even with the headache I think it was the best sleep I had in ages.

I suddenly felt somebody's arms were wrapped around me. I tried to wriggle away, but that only made him tightened his grip.

I looked up to see who it was.

_Edward?_

Then suddenly everything that took place yesterday ran through my head, though some memories were fuzzier than others.

I remember getting a second bouquet of roses with a card. I memorised the whole thing.

_Bella,_

_All I want is to be with you, so please come home and make my wish come true._

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward._

I had tears in my eyes after reading it and Alice was trying to comfort me, but nothing worked, so then we somehow ended up drinking till we were drunk and Rose was the one who drove us to Edward's house after my consistent begging and crying.

Rose and Edward were on the couch and Alice and I were on the floor, then after awhile we all got really tired and I got to sleep in _our_ bed for the night. I made Edward sleep next to me and that leads us to this morning.

I tried to unwrap myself from his arms, but all that movement did was wake him.

"Bella?" His voice thick from sleep.

Our faces were inches away from each other, with his arms still around me.

I panicked.

"Um... I have to go now. I-I-"I stuttered, trying to pry his hands off me but he just held me tighter.

"Bella, please stay. You said you wouldn't regret it."

"And I don't...I just...have to...um...go to meet Alice...yes, Alice."

"Well last time I checked, Alice was lying on my couch, asleep." Edward sighed, "Bella, I know you and you're lying."

"Damn, I forgot," I muttered to myself.

"Please stop trying to run away."

"I'm not try-"

"Has it been awhile yet, because I can't stand being away from you this long anymore. It's been too long of a while, Bella," Edward interrupted.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused you all this pain and sadness. I'm sorry-"And then he crushed his lips to mine, stopping my apologies.

Our lips moved in sync, his tongue explored my mouth. Our tongues began battling dominance.

It was the most passionate kiss I have experienced since a long time, before any of the arguments started.

Edward broke the kiss so we could both breathe.

"Wow," I panted quietly.

"Bella, I love you," Edward suddenly said out of nowhere, looking into my eyes.

"I-"

"Hey, Edward? Do you-oh..., "Alice cut me off, then herself when she saw me there.

"Dammit Alice! Haven't you heard of knocking?" Edward groaned, frustrated.

"Sorry. I'll go look for the Tylenol myself then."

Edward groaned, rolling onto his back.

"I should go now," I said, getting up and opening the door.

"Wait, don't go!" He called after me, jumping out of bed.

Edward tried to persuade me in to stay as he followed me to the living room where Rose and Alice were watching T.V and eating food that they'd gotten from the kitchen.

"Please stay...just for a little while at least," Edward begged.

"Yeah, Bella, you should stay with Edward for a bit. Rose and I have to go... somewhere and we know you wouldn't like to come so you should stay. There's nothing fun to do alone at my house anyway," Alice said.

_What is she doing?_

"Yeah, we better get going. We need to buy more Tylenol. Bye!" Rosalie spoke up, grabbing Alice by the wrist and heading to the front door,"Oh and thanks for letting us stay the night, Edward!" And they drove off in Rosalie's red BMW M3 Convertible.

_I can't believe they did that!_

"So...do you want anything to eat?" Edward asked, nonchalantly, walking to the kitchen.

I followed him.

What do you say to the person you left a few days ago? How do act around them? What do you do when you caused them pain and now they're nonchalant? What can you _do_?

"Um...sure, what do you have?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Hmm...I could make waffles," Edward suggested.

"Okay."

I leaned against the counter and watched Edward make waffles.

"Do you want so help?" I hesitantly asked.

"No, I'm good. You just sit back and relax."

Once the waffles were cooked, Edward got out the ice-cream and put one scoop of chocolate ice-cream for me, just the way I like my waffles and one scoop of vanilla ice-cream for him.

He handed it to me.

"Thanks."

We both went over to the living room to eat and sat on the couch, turning on the television and eating in silence.

When we had fished eating, I took both our plates in the sink, about to wash them.

"Leave them. I'll do it later," Edward initiated.

I sat back down on the couch and watched T.V. I could tell something was bothering Edward, but he didn't tell me.

"What is it?" I asked, wanting to know what was bothering him.

"I didn't say anything."

"I know, but I also know you, so tell me."

Edward sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Well...before when we were in bed...what were you going to say before Alice barged in and interrupted you?" Edward gave in.

He knew exactly what I was going to say but he just wanted me to say it, I assumed.

I exhaled.

"I was going to say...that...I love you too," I replied softly, so softly, it was nearly in a whisper.

Edward cracked a smile.

"Then stay," Were his next words.

"I can't...I wish I could," I whispered back.

"But, you can."

"It's not that simple...," I replied using the same words as last time.

"Why?"

"It's just...," I trailed off.

"I love you and you love me. You simply just move back in and we'll go from there. Easy. We may go through bumps on the way, but we'll go through them together." Edward told me," Well at least stay the night and you can think about it."

I thought about it.

"We'll do it one step at a time, love. Just for the night. And then we'll go from there. I'll even sleep on the couch, if that makes you more comfortable."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Okay?"

I nodded as he hugged me and kissed my hair. I gently pushed him away. He looked hurt and confused.

"On just a few conditions."

Edward thought about it for a second,"Okay, whatever it takes."

"Okay, firstly, you at least sleep in the guest room. We'll clean the room together. Secondly, I get to choose what we eat and make most decisions. And lastly, we're only...just friends, so no non _friendly_ touching. No anything you wouldn't do with your friends," I told him, watching him frown at the last condition, "Deal?"

He sighed and thought it through for a second before agreeing," Yeah, okay, deal."

"We'll need to call Alice and tell her I'm staying the night, but we can do that later," I informed Edward.

"Yeah, okay...So what do you want to do, _buddy_?" Edward emphasizing the word 'buddy'.

"Um...surprise me," I responded.

"Okay then. Let's go."

We both got into Edward's car and Edward called Alice to tell her I would be staying the night and she, for some reason was extremely happy, then we got on with our day.

So for the rest of the morning and afternoon we went to all the places we'd already been to and also places we hadn't been to, to create memories. It was the most fun I had in ages.

At night we went out to a restaurant to have dinner. We went to the restaurant we'd gone to for our first date as university students. La Bella Italia.

The conversation flowed easily and Edward was nothing less than a gentleman. We talked about _everything_, really.

But the highlight of the night would probably be when Edward kissed me against the car door. He'd opened the door for me and pushed me against the car door to kiss me. His tongue brushing my bottom lip begging for entrance.

I pushed him away because of our lack of air, and because it was one of my conditions, but it was defiantly still the highlight of the night.

"Your breaking the rules, Edward," I whispered, intoxicated by him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"I'll let you off for that one."

"I've missed you so much, love," Edward said, putting his arm around my waist and walking us into the house.

"I've missed you too, but Edward your breaking the rules again," I whispered back, unwillingly moving his arm from my waist, but he put it around again.

"Friends do this with each other, so I'm not breaking any rules."

"Right," I replied, sitting us on the couch. I don't know what had come over me because the next thing I did was push him back and kissed him. Then we spent about five minutes making-out on the couch.

I quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Um...Sorry...I- I should go to bed now," I stammered, rushing upstairs.

"Bella?" I heard him sigh.

I locked the door to the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed having Edward's smell instantly engulf me. I stayed like that for a few minutes before deciding to take a shower and just relax.

I got out of the shower and realized we hadn't cleaned out the guest room yet, so Edward didn't have anywhere to sleep. I ended up deciding to do the cleaning tomorrow and quickly put a spare blanket and his pillow outside the bedroom door. I didn't really want to face him at the moment. I had contemplated leaving _my_ pillow for him, but the sheets on the bed _also_ had his scent so I just put his out for him.

Edward's scent was my favourite smell of all time. I really just wanted to bottle that stuff up.

I got dressed in one of Edward's shirts and went to bed. I continuously tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep, though I was really tired. At one point of the night I heard someone at the door trying to open it and knew it was Edward. He must have also taken the things I put out for him, but I didn't bother checking. He stayed by the door for a bit before descending down the stairs.

Tomorrow I would have to 'face the music' and I wasn't really excited to do that. I wanted to just stay up here for a very long while, but I knew Edward would try to break in. I didn't really know why I was so -...wanted to be hidden away from the world, and Edward. Was it embarrassment from not being able to follow my own rules? Or was it because I just wanted him too much, even after all we'd been through? I was unsure of the answer, but all I knew was that I had to go downstairs tomorrow morning and face him, but that was okay, because there were more _pros _than _cons _and that made the situation better. Plus I get to see and hang out with Edward tomorrow again and I was looking forward to that.

**That's the end of chapter 7, and there should be a few more chapters before the end.**

**Oh and just so you know, I used the words pros and cons like from a pros and cons list.**

**Thanks to all the people who listed me as their favourite author or listed one of my stories as their favourite story. And a special thanks to all the reviewers. So thank you! **

**So tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker, even though I'll be super busy this year.**


	8. Chapter 8 Awkward Morning

**Hey! I had some spare time to get this chapter written and published, and I apologise to all the people who have waited for this story to be updated.**

**Okay, so for all the people who've forgotten what's happened, Bella had just ran away to the bedroom after breaking one of the conditions by kissing Edward.**

**So here's Edward's POV, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I ScarletRedApples do not own Twilight, and I also don't own the line I stole- not stole, let's say borrowed, yes borrowed from The Proposal. Can you guess which one?**

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Waking up with Bella in my arms was one of the things I've missed over the time we have been apart. I was shocked when she had asked me to stay even though I knew she was intoxicated. And when I kissed her, it was unbelievable that she kissed me back! When Alice had interrupted Bella telling me she loved me... I just- ! But when she actually said that she still loved me I felt like everything was working out, but slowly. When we went out, it was just like how we use to be before _everything_ happened. I'll have to thank Alice for making Bella stay. After a perfect day, Bella suddenly kissed me and ran away! I couldn't understand why? Though I do have a clue what it might be.

So here I sit on the couch where Bella just ran from.

I sighed, burying my face in my hands. She was always running away.

After a few minutes, I decided to just let her talk to me when she was ready and if that didn't work then I'll have to confront her myself. I'd see her in the morning so that's when I'd do it if it was necessary.

After a few more minutes, I went up to our bedroom to see if Bella had left the door open for me or not.

The first thing I noticed was my pillow and a blanket on the floor outside the door. That probably meant I'd be sleeping on the couch tonight because I had realized we hadn't cleaned out the guest room. I tried the door knob anyway, and just as I suspected it was locked.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair and slide down the door, hoping Bella would open the door.

After a little while I go up with my pillow and blanket and went downstairs.

I did my regular procedure to getting ready for bed and laid on the couch, trying to get some sleep, wishing I was in bed with Bella.

Then I began imagining all these scenarios. _What if she got up before me and ran away? What if I never saw her again? _I couldn't even think about not having Bella in my life. She is everything to me; my whole world and more.

Bella was the last and only thing I thought about that night, before falling asleep.

* * *

"Shit!" I heard Bella mutter as what sounded like a lid had fallen on the floor, making me wake up abruptly.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I asked, getting up from the couch and went to the kitchen where Bella was.

When she saw me something flashed pass her eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Oh…I was getting the pan out of the cupboard, when the lid fell on the floor," Bella explained.

She was making breakfast? I thought she would make a run for it and it would have worked since I was still asleep when she woke up.

"Oh, oh right," I replied lamely.

"So…pancakes?" Bella asked, holding up the frying pan.

I simply nodded, with a small smile.

She began getting out the ingredients for it and put them in a bowl.

There was this weird tension between us as I leaned against the counter, watching Bella cook. So I decided to try and break it, but stopped myself before I could get a syllable out because I remembered what I had planned last night.

_Let her come to me when she was ready…ah, fuck it!_

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She replied looking up at me.

"Um…well, yesterday...I…you…" I didn't know how to say it.

"Yeah, um...could we just like...forget about it?" She stumbled for words, still not looking at me, but had stopped stirring the pancake batter, "It was...nothing...just forget about it."

What? Nothing? That was definitely something. I wanted to say that, but I decided it would be best to leave it. It had been one of the conditions anyway; she got to make most decisions.

"Yep, sure. Okay," I answered, acting casual.

Bella just gave me this slight nod and small smile then continued on cooking.

I went to sit in the living room and turned on the television, not sure what to do now.

After a little while later I heard Bella placing the plates on the table.

"Um...the pancakes are ready...if you wanna eat them now," Bella said in a small voice.

I just got up from the couch, turned off the TV and sat opposite side of the table facing Bella.

An awkward silence filled the room and I didn't like it. I wasn't use to it and I never would be.

All that could be heard was our cutlery scraping the plates and a faint sound of the people living in the neighbourhoods' lawn mower. I tried to think of anything to say that would be appropriate, but my head just blanked.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and echoed thorough out the quiet house. Bella and I both got up at the same time.

"Er...I'll get it," Bella said awkwardly.

I sat back down and watched as Bella opened the door. It was Alice. Jasper must have been at work or some shit.

"Hi Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I might drop-by."

I had a feeling that she was lying. I think she just wanted to check up on us.

"Right, sure. Well come in," Bella replied opening the door wider.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Alice said, walking inside.

"Nope, not at all." Bella replied, and I assumed she gave Alice a look because Alice made this face and nodded.

"Well, Rose and Emmett said they would be here in a bit. They said they wanted to ask us all something but not even I know what it is," Alice announced, clasping her hands together and sitting on the couch. "So..."

"Have you finished eating?" I suddenly asked Bella after a minute's silence.

"Er...yeah."

I saw Alice give her a sympathetic look

I took both her and my plate to the sink, placing the last bite of Bella's pancake in the bin and rinsing the plates, leaving them in the sink, and then walking back into the living room.

Suddenly the doorbell rang making Bella jump from where she was sitting.

She went to get, and obviously wasn't fast enough for Emmett because he continuously rang the bell and pounded on the door.

"Hurry up guys! We're going to get old by the time you get here! What are youse doing in there?" Emmett hollered through the door.

Bella quickly jogged to the door hollering back," Keep your pants on!" And opened it.

"Finally! I'm officially a hundred!" Emmett exclaimed, walking in.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, with the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Hi Bella! How've you been? May I please come in? Hello Emmett! I'm fine, and yes, you may!" Bella said, rolling her eyes.

Even though we had this _situation _going on with us Bella could still crack a joke and hide what she felt, but I could see right through the mask.

I heard Rosalie laughed a little.

"Hi Bella. How've you been?" Rosalie asked, giving Bella a hug for some reason I was unsure of.

I couldn't hear what Bella had replied because she must have spoken very quietly trying not to let me hear I assume.

Bella closed the door and Rose and her made their way to the couch and sat down next to Alice.

"So, what brings you guys here anyway?" I asked.

"We- Emmett and I- want to invite you all to dinner tonight." Rosalie announced, with a grin.

"And stop trying to guess, 'cause you're gunna ruin the surprise," Emmett ordered.

"Ugh! Guys you can't do that to me! I can't _see_ what you guys are going to ask!" Alice exclaimed, frustrated.

We all laughed.

"Seems like your 'future-seeing powers' don't work after all," Emmett chuckled.

"But when I can _see_, have I ever been wrong, Emmett?" Alice queried.

"Um…what about that time at Jasper's birthday when-. "

"That's different, as I've already said to Bella," Alice interrupted.

I looked over at Bella. Her face was just blank. She showed no sign of expression to what Alice had just said. I wonder what brought up that conversation.

"Whatever you say, Alley." Emmett said, waving her off.

"So…dinner at, say…six?" Rosalie asked.

We all agreed in unison.

"Okay, well we got to get ready and make dinner, even though it's a few hours away," Emmett declared.

"You mean _I_ have to make dinner. You just watch TV," Rosalie stated.

"I _promise_ I'll help today, Rosie," Emmett promised.

"Uh-huh. Okay, but you promised."

"Yep. _Au revoir_ my friends!" Emmett called to us in a high pitched voice as he walked out the door.

Rosalie laughed.

"Bye guys!" Rosalie said.

We listened to the rumble of Emmett's Jeep speed out of our drive way and down the street till it was just a distant sound.

"So…did anyone notice that Emmett is weirder than usual…happier maybe," Alice observed.

"Yeah, I know right! What's with that?" Bella enquired.

"Was it…excitement?" I guessed.

"Maybe, Edward, maybe. We'll never know how that brain in his head works," Alice said.

"Or if he even has a brain," I muttered, snickered.

Bella and Alice giggled.

"At least we know it's something good not bad." Bella said, recovering from the laughing.

Alice murmured in agreement.

I decided to go wash the dishes that I had left in the sink and so Alice and Bella could talk because I knew they had wanted to since Alice had first came over.

As I turned on the water I heard little murmurs coming from the living room, but I couldn't decipher what they were actually saying, but I had a theory that it was about me, well us. I did try to listen to what they were saying, but all I could hear was gibberish- hushed voices- each time. I made sure that I cleaned as slowly as I could, and the two plates and cutlery were as clean as they could get because I wanted them to get whatever they wanted to say out.

After a bit, when I could see myself in everything I had cleaning, I dried them, and then put them away. Then walking into the living room, but they were now talking about girly stuff.

"Well, it's been fun, but I got to go and I'll leave you guys to it," Alice said, getting up. "See yah at Rose and Emmett's."

We both walked Alice to the door and before she walked out she turned around and gave me and Bella a bone crushing hug, well she was trying to.

"You guys will work it out," Alice whispered before getting into her Porsche and driving away.

"So…what do you think Emmett and Rose want to tell us?" I asked Bella trying to fill in the silence.

"Hmm…beats me. It could be anything," Bella replied.

We stood there awkwardly for a bit. I wondered if she was still staying the night. I really wanted her to, but if she wasn't comfortable then I wouldn't force her. Maybe I'll just beg? That isn't forcing, right?

"Yeah…s-so, are you staying h-here tonight…? Or are you going to Alice's?" I stuttered slightly, like I was a little kid asking a girl on a date.

"Um…I'm not sure…Maybe Al- I dunno…," Bella replied in a small voice.

Did she nearly say Alice's? But she stopped herself. Huh?

"Oh…well you can stay at whichever you like. I don't mind." _No, no, no! I do mind! Stay here tonight and every night! Stay forever._

Bella gave me a small shy smile, nodding her head.

"Well, I need to…," Bella trailing off in a small voice, and walking away.

"Yeah…"

I didn't know what to do now, but soon found myself in the basement where Bella and I had a television, stereo, treadmill facing the TV behind the couch, and working-out equipment.

I began to lift weights, thinking about what to do about Bella and me.

After, I don't know how long, but I was hot and sweaty, and sat up. I sat there for a while before getting up and going upstairs to take a shower.

When I got up to our room, I saw Bella leaning against the headboard reading. She looked up when I walked into the room, but quickly looking back at her book.  
Bella would usually stop reading and come up to me. I miss that.

"I'm just gunna take a shower."

"Okay," Was all Bella replied, glancing up quickly.

I took a quick shower, and came out with a towel around my waist. I walked out into the bedroom and saw that Bella was still on the bed reading, and went into the closet to find me something to wear. I just put on a dark blue button up shirt and jeans on.

I walked out of the closet and looked at Bella. She didn't even look up.

I sighed quietly. That caught her attention.

Bella put the book on the bedside table, crossed her legs and patted the side of the bed.

I obediently and willingly went to sit beside her, mimicking her position.

Bella gave me a small smile before beginning and sighed.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore."

My heart clenched and my stomach dropped at her words.

"W-What? I thought-."

"No, no that's not what I meant!"

I sighed in relief.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean I can't do this anymore, this…tension between us. I don't like it. I want us to be us again, Edward," Bella replied, grabbing my hand and holding it.

There was still a painful tightening in my chest every time she said that she couldn't do it anymore.

"I don't like it either and I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done to make this work," I replied, bringing her hand to my lips and kissing her knuckles.

Bella smiled a genuine smile and whispered," I love you, Edward Cullen."

"And I love you, Bella Cullen."

I swept her hair out of her face and pulled her face closer to mine as I leaned in and I kissed her passionately in what felt like forever, though our last kiss was just last night.

I moaned into her mouth as she let me dominate the kiss, roughly pulling me closer to her. Before long, Bella was beneath me as I continuously kissed her, and made my way down to her neck.

Bella's moans encouraged me to go further as dirty thoughts began to swirl in my head.

"Edward…Edward…stop," Bella panted.

Had I heard correctly? She had told me to stop?  
I wished she had said don't stop because there was a bit of a problem below and I was surprised the button on my jeans didn't pop off yet.

"What? What? Did I hurt you?" I asked, worried, checking for any indication that I had hurt her.

"No, of course not. I just think that...well...we should slow down...a bit," Bella replied, nervously, not meeting my gaze.

I grabbed her face and grazed my thumb over her cheeks.

"Like I said before, I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done to make this work. And if you want us to slow down then that's what we'll do," I whispered.

My cock didn't agree with that decision at all.

Bella smiled and whispered," Thank you." Then suddenly Bella giggled, stroking me through my pants twice.

"Sorry, buddy," She giggled, and stopped stroking.

I growled, lowly making her giggle more.

I would stay true to my words as long as Bella stayed with me then I would be content and willing to do whatever needed to be done to make her stay that way, because without her I don't think I could live.

**So tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing and sorry again for the long wait. You can also suggest some ideas and I would be happy to consider them.**

**What do you think the announcement is going to be? I think some of you will guess right.**

**It should be a few more chapters till the end, but the drama hasn't ended yet and I have new ideas for my next story.**

**So, please review and I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**~ScarletRedApples**


End file.
